


Unholy Alliance

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: Sisterhood of the Witchblade [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Witchblade (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Aras has acquired a little help in poking at Sara Pezzini and Kate Lockley's dreams, courtesy of the L.A. branch of a law firm and an attorney Kenneth Irons had dealings with from time to time...
Relationships: Aras/Ian Nottingham, Aras/Kate Lockley, Aras/Lilah Morgan, Aras/Sara Pezzini, Ian Nottingham/Sara Pezzini, Lilah Morgan/Kenneth Irons
Series: Sisterhood of the Witchblade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1129541





	Unholy Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 4 of Sisterhood of the Witchblade, a series where Kate Lockley is Sara Pezzini's long lost sister, another blood heir to the Witchblade, who is forming her own connection with both the artifact of power and Sara, not that this is a new bond. Nor is Kate the only member of this Sisterhood. I own neither Witchblade nor Angel, but both take over my imagination from time to time.

“You were supposed to get me closer to the Witchblade.” Aras began to pace up and down the office with the restless energy of a tiger. “To the secrets and weaknesses of the wielder.”

“And I did.” Lilah smiled, refusing to be ruffled by the violence coiled within her current client, just itching to explode, to pound its fists against any flesh not fast enough to get out of the way. “For years, the Witchblade has been Kenneth Irons’s most closely guarded secret.” The lawyer glanced up at the other woman from under lowered eyelashes. “No one has gotten closer to that secret than you.”

“Don’t play games.” Aras stopped a few paces away from Lilah. “You were Kenneth Irons’s lawyer. No, not just that.” She moved in the other woman’s personal space, stopping a few inches away from her. “You were his toy, one of his sexual playthings.” She inhaled, cocking her head with suggestive mockery. “I can smell the entitled sense of superiority, of learning to toy with others from being a toy yourself all over you.”

“I might say the same of you, Aras.” Lilah flinched, yet she met those intense green eyes, blazing with passion, yet empty. “How many men have you toyed with, allowing them to think they’re toying with you?” She smiled, cocking her head to mock Aras’s own movement. “I’m thinking a lot. I’m thinking you collected quite the toy box long before little Ian Nottingham crossed your path, all hurt and rebounding from his precious Sara.”

“Oh, I don’t just toy with men.” Aras reached out to seize Lilah’s face. “Watch your step, lady. You really don’t want to go there.”

“Too late. We’re already on our way, thanks to this little ritual.” Lilah reached up to grab the wrist of one of hands holding her face, right where the Witchblade would have rested, if the mercurial object of power had preferred Aras to Sara Pezzini. It hadn’t, something which made Lilah Morgan curious. What did Sara have that Aras didn’t? “You came to me on Ian Nottingham and Kenneth Irons’s dollar, eager to learn the secrets of the Witchblade. This means we’re toying with each other.” Dangerous to bait a woman like Aras, but Lilah was used to having Angel show up and grab her by the throat. Not to mention she worked for Wolfram & Hart. Danger started to lose its novelty after a while. “So let’s talk about what you just experienced when you disappeared.”

Aras released Lilah abruptly and backed away. She gazed at the vase on the file cabinet, the painting on the wall, anywhere but at the other woman. “I touched her.”

“You mean your sister?” Lilah slumped against her desk, trying to recover her dignity. Perhaps danger hadn’t completely lost its novelty. “You must have gone to Sara Pezzini wherever she was in New York City.”

“Sara Pezzini is not my sister.” Aras started pacing, stalking back and forth once again. “She has a sister, though. And she’s here.” Aras stopped, a slow, cruel smile creeping over her lips. “Right in the city of angels.”

Only the girl, Kate Lockley was no longer here. She was already moving on, following her destiny away from the angel in the black trench coat to find Sara Pezzini. To find the others. 

For there were others, other girls in the bloodline, chosen ones with a destiny rather than a yearning empty hunger within them. The Witchblade’s darlings, its chosen ones, even if it chose to contact them less directly than it did its wielder or even Kate Lockley. 

Aras would find them, the members of that sisterhood. What she was going to do with them, she still hadn’t decided. Those spoiled little darlings of destiny had remained blissfully unaware of the other bloodlines, those abandoned by fate. Time to remind them they were not alone. 

She allowed her smile to grow. No need to tell Lilah Morgan any of this. The lawyer had already gotten more than her money’s worth. If she wanted anything more, she’d have to fight for it, the way Aras had fought for everything she’d ever possessed. 

No way was she letting Kenneth Irons or his son have a piece of this, for all they felt they were entitled to all things Witchblade. Not this time. 

Aras lifted a finger to her lips and tapped them, knowing Lilah would wonder what to make of her expression. 

Let her wonder.


End file.
